This invention relates to a removable stand and cover for a cosmetic mirror. More particularly, this invention relates to a removable stand and cover for a cosmetic mirror in which the removable cover is also utilized as a removable stand for supporting the mirror in a plurality of angular positions.
The employment of cosmetic mirrors is well known in the art. These mirrors find special utility in their portable nature for utilization or long distance trips. Such portable mirrors have frequently included a pivotal mirror having opposite plain and magnifying surfaces. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,001. Still other prior art mirrors have utilized a similar arrangement with the addition of a lighting means surrounding the mirror. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,526,763 and 3,381,120.
One of the problems with such mirrors is the lack of any suitable means for supporting the mirror at various angular positions. The above cited prior art mirrors disclose a flat stand that is hinged to the mirror. However, these stands cannot easily and conveniently fix the mirror at a desired angular position. Additionally, these stands are very unstable and constantly slip from their supporting positions. Moreover, the angular variation of support of these stands is very limited.
A further disadvantage of the prior art cosmetic mirrors is the lack of any means to protect the mirror from breakage while retaining the lightweight, portable nature of the mirror. U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,120 discloses a protective carrying case for the mirror. However, this bulky protective case detracts from the desired characteristics of the cosmetic mirror, e.g., lightness and compactness. U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,828 discloses a cosmetic mirror having integrally-hinged, protective, mirror doors. However, the mirror assembly is bulky in itself, does not have a pivotable mirror and has no removable cover assembly. Moreover, the hinged doors when opened detract from the compact nature of the cosmetic mirror, an essential characteristic of the mirror.
A still further disadvantage of the prior art cosmetic mirrors is the need for an AC power source for illuminating the lights surrounding the mirror. Thus, if an AC power source is not available, the lights cannot be used.
The cosmetic mirror of the present invention is believed to provide the solutions to the aforementioned problems.